


forget me not

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a pack of gummies and a balloon lmao, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki isn't the world's greatest boyfriend, but he sure as hell tries to be....</p><p>At least, in his mind he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget me not

It wasn’t that Kagami hated making breakfast every day for the both of them. It’s just that the task seemed a bit…repetitive.

At 7 AM, Kagami would perform the same exact routine: wake up, disentangle himself from Aomine’s arms, and then lazily drag his tired body from the bed to make breakfast before the other man awoke. Not like he rose before eleven anyway. Kagami always questions why he gets up so early to make breakfast everyday, when all Aomine does is throw it in microwave whenever he decides to finally roll out of bed. But somewhere, deep in the back of Kagami’s mind, deep, deep, deep in the back, he has hope that one day his boyfriend would wake up at a normal time like a normal, functioning citizen of society. 

Kagami dropped several strips of bacon into the pan, then, almost as if he were a robot, Kagami absentmindedly reached into the cupboard, grabbed a bowl, and set it down to crack his eggs. With their giant appetites combined, the grocery bill was competing than the rent on their apartment with how expensive it was. With all the bills coming in and the little income that they were making combined, he was going to have to cut down on something. 

He leaned against the counter, whisking the eggs in the bowl, too busy grumbling complaints under his breath to realize that the bacon in the pan was burning. “Ah, shit!” Kagami yells to no one in particular, grabbing the pan and throwing it in the sink. He could only sigh, watching more money being thrown down the sink. 

Kagami’s train of thought was interrupted once again when he heard a loud thud from behind him. He turned around, coming face-to-face with a fully dressed Aomine. Kagami glances at the clock, and shock fills his system.

“What’s with the face?” Aomine asks, adjusting his shorts.

“Why are you up so early?” Kagami asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

“What does it look like? I’m going to play some basketball with Tetsu.” He responds plainly, pointing to his basketball shorts and obvious basketball bag in his hands. 

“Well, before you leave, take a minute to eat the breakfast I made you. Besides…you never get up this early any other day…” Kagami frowned, turning his back to fry the eggs.

“I’ll take a raincheck on the breakfast. I’m already late and he’s going to kill me. By the way, I have something to tell you…” Aomine said, tying his shoes.

Already irritated from his previous thoughts, Kagami slams the bowl down and turns back to face Aomine. “ _I’m_ going to kill you if you don’t sit down and eat.” He says, ignoring Aomine’s comments.  
“The hell is your problem?” Aomine stands up, frowning at his annoyed boyfriend.

“I get up early every single day to make breakfast for you and you just take it for granted! You don’t even eat it while it’s hot and sometimes you even throw it away.” Kagami scowls, waving his spatula in Aomine’s direction.

“Okay, okay. Wrap it up for me and I promise I’ll eat it when I get home!” Aomine says, disregarding the angry redhead standing in the kitchen and running out the door.

“Aomine! Wait—“Kagami yells, but it’s too late as Aomine is already down the street, running towards the basketball courts.

“That bastard…” Kagami mumbles to himself, scraping all the food he had made for the day down the sink. He shrugs, he lost his appetite anyway dealing with that idiot boyfriend of his. 

Almost immediately afterwards, Kagami regrets his choice to completely waste the food he had cooked after he had just complained about having a tight budget. 

“Whatever…I’ll just buy some more.” Kagami says to himself, throwing his wallet in his pocket and heading out the door. At least going outside will get his mind off of things…

**//**

Aomine easily sunk another shot in the basket, gasping for breath and wiping the sweat off of his face. “Ah, Tetsu…it’s either you’ve gotten better at basketball or I’ve gotten worse.” 

Kuroko frowned, “What’s wrong with me getting better?” 

Aomine laughed at his friend, “Nothing, nothing of course.” 

“It was a good game, Aomine-kun. Oh yeah, congratulations on your new job, by the way. I know Kagami-kun will be happy when you tell him.” Kuroko smiled at him, picking up the basketball and putting it in his bag. They had been playing all day and the sun was finally setting.

“Could you believe that I almost didn’t get to come? Kagami has been on my back all morning. I didn’t even get to tell him about the new job because he started barking at me as soon as I came downstairs! ” Aomine sighed, sitting down on the asphalt to relax.

Kuroko sat down next to him, “What did you do now?” 

“Nothing! I just came downstairs and told him I was going to play some basketball with you. Then, he started going on about me not eating or getting up. Something like that…I wasn’t really listening.” Aomine swears, actually getting kind of defensive. 

“Don’t you think that’s a part of the problem, Aomine-kun? That you don’t listen?” Kuroko inquires.

“Shut it, I don’t need lectures from the both of you.” He groaned.

“Are you sure you’re not forgetting anything? His birthday? Anniversary? Family parties?” Kuroko asks, prodding further.

Aomine ponders for a bit, visible thought clouds forming over his head. Suddenly, Aomine jolts and jumps up from his seat. “Tetsu! What’s the date of today?” 

“Monday, July 27.” He answers.

Visible and utter panic forms on Aomine’s face. He knows he fucked up now. “Aomine-kun?” Kuroko says, concerned for his currently imploding friend.

“I’m the biggest idiot to ever exist…” Aomine says, burying his face in his palms. Kuroko has to literally bite his tongue to refrain from saying a smart remark to this.

“What’s today?” He asks.

“Today’s our third anniversary…and I forgot. No wonder he was so pissed at me this morning…” Aomine says, hands still glued to his face in disbelief.

“Do you have a present?” Kuroko asks.

“I just said I forgot the damn date!” Aomine snaps without thinking, then regrets it. “Sorry, Tetsu. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just… I don’t know what to do. He’s going to be furious…” He trails off.

“It’s fine. Everything will be fine, don’t worry. Now hurry up and get home before it’s too late.” Kuroko urges, lending his hand to Aomine before he hurries home.

**//**

Aomine bursts through the front door, nearly stumbling on his own two feet. Immediately, he shouts, “Kagami? Are you home? Answer me!” 

He panics when he hears no response in their apartment, running through every room to look for the redhead. Finally, his heart calms down a bit when he sees Kagami sleeping on their couch in the living room, fresh bags of groceries still on the counter.

Aomine walks over quickly, sitting on his knees to shake Kagami to wake him from his sleep. “Kagami, wake up!” He urges. 

A few seconds later, an irritated Kagami opens his eyes due to the unwelcomed disturbance, swatting Aomine’s hands away. “ _What_ do you want, Aomine?” He asks groggily, still in the process of regaining consciousness.

“I’m so sorry that I forgot our anniversary! I’m the worst boyfriend in the whole world…no wonder you get mad at me so often. Please take this…” Aomine apologizes, holding out the gifts he bought for Kagami on the way home.

“What are you talking about?” Kagami asks confused, looking at the gifts in Aomine’s hands. He only became more confused at the single balloon and pack of gummies he had in had offered to him.

“I am so sorry for running out of the door this morning without hearing what you had to say…I was just overexcited about playing basketball. I ran home as soon as I remembered that it was today and I stopped by at the store to buy you some gifts…but I left my wallet at home and this is all I could afford with the change I had in my pocket…” Aomine trailed off, sounding more embarrassed and ashamed as his story continued.

“Aomine…” Kagami says.

Afraid of Kagami’s response, Aomine continues. “No, let me finish! I know I’m not the greatest boyfriend in the world…I’m lazy, arrogant, and kind of an asshole sometimes. But I promise, I do love you! I guess I just have trouble proving it…” Aomine gave a light, sad chuckle. 

Kagami remained silent, but was evidently still paying attention to what the man in front of him had to say.

“Kagami, I know that you’ve been nagging me for a while about our finances…so I wanted to tell you that I got a new job. It pays way more than my old one too.” Aomine gives him a light smile. “I just want you to feel secure in confiding and trusting me. I know that although I don’t always show it, but I love you, Taiga...more than anyone else. I promise you, I’ll never feel this way about anyone else for the rest of my life. I just want you to love me, as I love you, and I’ll do _anything_ to make it work between us.” Aomine breathes slowly, as he finishes confessing.

“Anything? You won’t take it back?” Kagami asks.

“Anything.” Aomine declares, determination and hope gleaming in his eyes.

“Make me breakfast tomorrow.” Kagami gives him a bright smile, then lightly taps him on his nose with his index finger.

“Something so simple?" Aomine asks once more, receiving a nod from Kagami. "I’ll try my best…” Aomine affirms.

“By the way, Aomine…” Kagami says, grabbing the pack of gummies from Aomine’s hands and ripping the pack open and stuffing a handful in his mouth.

“Hm?”

“Our anniversary is tomorrow.” Kagami says blankly, before bursting into a fit of laughter at Aomine’s devastated face.

“You’re joking!” He gasps in pure disbelief.

“I’m so serious! But you can’t take it back now! You promised!” Kagami says, continuing to laugh.

“Who did I wrong in a past life to deserve this…” Aomine grumbles to himself.

“You wronged me by getting me these gas station gummies and this random pink balloon!” Kagami says, laughing some more, causing Aomine to pout.

Kagami can’t help but lean in and kiss Aomine after seeing his adorable pout plastered on his face. “Don’t pout! I love the presents and I love you. Happy anniversary Daiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...
> 
> aomine could get me a bottle of water for our 50th anniv and i would still love him okay


End file.
